Pranking in the Dark
by CODxBoSs
Summary: One mistake results in another legendary Prank War that could cost the life of a... Jamaican hamburger? Read along with your favorite characters so see if they will live to see the end!
1. Chapter 1

**London, England**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I walked slowly down the hall towards the mess. Today was Saturday, one of my days off of work. It was a hot, hot summer day in England. I wore a simple white tank top, a pair of short denim shorts, and my military boots. What? What would you wear? Anyways, I was walking down the hall, minding my own business when a flash-bang landed in front of the floor next to me. Instantly reacting, I plugged me ears, and closed my eyes tight, avoiding its affects. "WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed. When I opened my eyes, Ghost, Meat, and Royce were holding feathers, honey, and a bucket of paint. "What the fuck?" I barely finished my sentence before Meat grabbed my arms and held them behind my back. Ghost and Royce began throwing honey on me. "You little shits!" I yelled. Then the feathers came. Ghost threw white little feathers on me, and Royce began laughing like a maniac as he opened the can of paint. No, no, no, no, NO! Royce tipped the pink paint over right on my hair. That did it. I wasn't a black belt in karate for nothing. I elbowed Meat in the chest, and spin kicked Royce in the stomach. Both Royce, and Meat were groaning on the ground, and that left me and Ghost. "Prank war? Really?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. He laughed his little sexy British laugh. "It's on, sweetheart." Oh, I forgot. No one else really knew about us two yet, even though our anniversary was a few weeks ago. I took a fighting stance, preparing to fight. "You can't be bloody serious. I can't fight a-" I punched him square in the nose.

He threw a punch, but I blocked it and knocked him in the stomach. He got me in the arm, but I kicked him with my good foot. I guess he didn't want to hurt me, because he ran off down the hall. I was still wet from the paint, and I didn't want it to dry in my hair. I let him off easily, but this wasn't over…

**3 hours later…**

"All right, shit lords. Roll call!"

I checked off names as I went down the list on my clip board.

"Archer?"

"Yo!"

"Chemo?"

"Here!"

"Toad?"

"Yeah?"

"Rocket?"

"Here!"

"Worm?"

"WAT UP?"

"Okay guys. You are my most trusted friends in the 141." Lie, Ghost is. But he's being a dick wad, so… "And we have declared a Prank War!" Everyone responded in an Indian call. We were kind of in Rocket and Worm's room, and people down the hall could probably hear us. "Quiet! Here's the plan,"

**The next day…**

This wasn't the best plan, considering that Chemo and I were hanging from the ceiling of the armory. Holding a clip of flash-bangs, nobody would suspect an attack from the roof. "Ghost and Meat are headed your way!" Archer spoke quietly into the walky-talky. Cracking 2 flash-bangs, I held them until I saw the two. They were walking cautiously, until they heard Worm scream, "NOW!" I threw the flash-bangs to the floor and grabbed my duct tape.

Rappelling down through the cloud of smoke was easy, but we had to restrain them, and clip a comm onto their uniform to hear their future plans of attack. We used to use the same technique back in my SAS days, but it backfired, and let's just say that I lost one of my commanding officers trying to battle it off.

I unhooked my rappel line, and landed square on Ghost's shoulders. He tried to throw me off, but he was still stunned, and probably couldn't hear Meat's obnoxious screaming. As if it were his last defense, Ghost fell to the floor. He got to his feet, clearly able to see now. He lunged at me, grabbed my legs, and tackled me. I looked next to me, and saw that Chemo was having the same problem as me. Chemo frowned at me, then nodded, and gave Meat the Vulcan pinch. Meat stopped twitching instantly. Ghost looked at me, then a look of realization appeared behind his mask. I Vulcan pinched him, and he went still. "Damn, that Canadian sure is strong." Chemo commented. I clipped the comm into one of Ghost's pockets.

Ghost is going to be one angry Brit when he wakes up.

**London, England**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

_Bloody hell, _was my first thought when I woke up. Our mission was to grab a few flashes, and BB guns, but they were waiting for us. Somehow, they knew.

"Son of a bitch," Meat said groggily. I didn't even know that Blaze knew how to do the Vulcan. Or that she would use it on me. Oh yeah, forgot. WE'RE IN A BLOODY PRANK WAR! As long as we didn't get Captain Mactavish in this, everyone would survive this. If I could only tell you about the last prank war. Meat was in the medical wing for about a month before he was able to walk again. 'Tavish was the best pranker on the base. Either way, we couldn't let him join Blaze's side.

I didn't mean to start a full scale on 'prank war'. I just wanted to have some fun with Blaze. And I mean _fun_. After she washed herself off, she would go back to our shared quarters, and I would be there, waiting for her. But you can't think an army woman was the same as a regular. Don't get me wrong. I've probably only had about 3 girlfriends in my entire lifetime before I joined the army. Since then, I couldn't arrange a schedule for it. Poor Flame (a specialist) has a beautiful wife, and 3 kids to care for. I couldn't imagine one day telling my kids that I would always come home to them, and the next not coming home for Christmas. Blaze was everything I ever wanted. Sure she had a huge potty mouth, and a habit of nearly getting herself killed every single mission we go on, but She was funny, caring, loving, brave, and not to mention had a nice trigger finger.

Meat pulled himself steadily off of the floor. My neck still hurt from the hard pinch, but it all connected to me, and how if was my own fault. "Should we report back at headquarters?" I asked. It took Meat awhile to compose himself. "Yeah, we should tell Royce that we need more recruits." He replied. We finally got to our feet, and walked towards the barracks. We met in Meat and Royce's room, where 'headquarters' was. Once inside, Royce immediately pulled us in. "What happened?" he asked. We told him the whole story. He brought us over to the bed where there were blue prints to the base. "Now, we don't know who they already have. But she will diffidently have Archer, and Worm on her side. Chemo, and Toad, maybe. I don't know about Rocket. So we'll have to find their base, and tackle their plans." He concluded. He gave us a quick preview of who we needed to get on our side.

I walked to the showers to wash off the day, but when I removed my shirt, a small chip the size of my thumb fell to the ground. _Shite_. Before I could say anything, a sharp pinch exploded into the croon of my neck, and I blacked out.

**London, England**

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

I looked at the now unconscious man below me. I took the chip back, and put it in my pocket. I put his shirt back on, and helped his body over to the bench. Someone would eventually come by, and wake him up, assuming that he fell asleep.

Not making a sound in the now cool night air, I simply went through the crowded base unnoticed by the crowd of men going to the mess hall. Getting a tray of mashed potatoes, steak, and a pear, I plunked my tray down next to Rocket. He nodded at me, and I have him a peace sign. _Mission accomplished!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I had an idea. From now on, whenever something obvious comes up, I'll put up a little * next to it. Enjoy!**

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

_Holy Jesus, _I thought as light blinded my vision. I seemed to be okay, still wearing what I was before I blacked out. _What happened? Why did it happen? Wasn't my shirt off?_ The second I looked at the small object, something happened. Maybe some military crap used for taking hostiles down?

Smelling under my arm pits, I realized that I still needed a shower, but had to make it discreet. Being in prank wars always result in pink dye as water, or acid soap, (Courtesy of 'Tavish, although I don't know why soap*) or black hair dye in your shampoo. Taking my clothes off, I jumped in the shower, checking for out of place items. I seemed to make it out alive, but I was taking extra precautions on the way to HQ.

Doing the secret knock, Royce opened the door. Some other familiar faces were in the room with us. Along with Meat, there was Flame, Hydra, and Scarecrow. "Our new recruits," Royce said, his voice full of pride. We had to work out a plan before sunrise, so that we had the upper advantage. We placed the map of the base on the floor, and spread it out enough for us to write down notes. After a while, we came up with a water balloon attack that was completely fool proof. As a draft filled the now cooling room, I didn't notice the blonde swirls of hair flowing from the vent.

**Valerie 'Blaze' Foster**

Men are stupid. Not all, but most. Especially Ghost. He ought to know that in a prank war, we have to do whatever we have to do to win, even if that means eavesdropping on the opposite team. Now they had Flame, Scarecrow, and Hydra. Scarecrow was one of my friends, but what I've heard, he's never been involved in any prank wars in history. He must've been tortured with Justin Bieber music, because even he wouldn't stoop that low.

If they wanted to fire water balloons, we would have to bring out the water guns…

**The next day, 1200 hours**

I was eating some French fries at lunch when Archer sat down next to me. "Hey, we got Ozone." He whispered in my ear. I nodded my response before going back to shove my mouth full of food. Soon Chemo, Toad, Rocket, and Worm plopped down next to me. My tank top hugging my body, and my shorts (used to be jeans) made me itch a little, but I didn't scratch. Worm went out to buy a supply of food. A lot of guys were going home for the fourth of July, but some of us stayed for no apparent reason, so we didn't have to train, unless we got an uncalled for mission.

Trust me, it was nice weather for a water balloon fight, but if we win this round, We'll be two points ahead of them. We were about to leave at lunch, when all of a sudden, the fire alarm went off. All hell broke loose. Exactly as planned. Since Ghost and his followers sat at the end of the mess, they would have hell getting out. We slipped out of the mayhem easily, and headed back to Worm's room to get our weapons. We put a net of water balloons on the top of the barracks, so that all we had to do was drop it on the suckers. Choosing a large water gun, I headed to the fire exit, and went to my post on top of the barracks, I waited for them to come. And they did. I cut the ropes, and the water balloons fell of their heads. The ropes trapped them for a second until Scarecrow whipped out his pocket knife that he always kept with him for some reason. Chemo and Archer poured colored water on the victims, and I dumped buckets of water on them. After we had our fun, we retreated to the laundry room that was never used on these kind of holidays. Their 'planned' attack was now ruined, but we had won another victorious battle. We camped there for a day and a half, snacking on our stashed protein bars and bottles of water. When we figured it was safe, we snuck back to HQ to find the door of Worm's room heavily filled with graffiti. It was done in sloppy big handwriting, but I could clearly read the message: _We will get you back_. I didn't think about it until I realized that 'Tavish was doing inspection today, and I was scared to open the door. Sure enough, the place was totally trashed. All of our plans ripped apart, and not even that. Our clothes were partly colored, half tie dye, and half blob. And we were missing Rocket. How did they manage to capture him when he was behind us the whole time. We called out for him, but he didn't respond until we walked my the rec room. "In here," he whispered from the game closet. I opened the door, and nearly burst out laughing at him. His hair was colored purple, his clothes a weird shade of magenta, and his arms scrubbed a faint lavender. Poor guy…

"Do I look like myself?" he asked in a small voice, as if he already knew the answer. "No, you look like a purple piece of fuck," I said, finally clutching my stomach with laughter. Soon everyone laughed, but it cut off quick when we thought about inspection. He didn't come until 6, and here it was four in the afternoon. Chemo got the paint out of the storage shed, Rocket helped me clean the rest. I threw clothes in the wash with bleach, and helped paint the walls their natural white. It took a lot of convincing, but we got Lily (the new nurse) to give us some needles we would use for another attack since our other plans had been compromised. Luckily, we finished 5 minutes before he started walking down the halls, but didn't have enough time to put the tools back, so we tossed it out of the window. I went to my dorm so that I could see if it was fucked up, but it was just how I left it. I waited for 'Tavish, and he came after a few minutes. He nodded a greeting to me, and opened my chest. He pulled out all of my items, which was my ribbon, about 5 books, my army outfits, COD: Black Ops, a hairbrush, a pack of hairties, and a bunch of other shit. He put it all back before checking other important places. He gave me a 10 out of 10, then went to check Ghost's side of the room which hasn't been used in a while from the looks of it. I went back to HQ, and everyone was forming another plan. They filled the needles from Lily with soy sauce, and were squishing blobs of meat into pillow cases. I had a general idea of what was going to happen, and I could tell it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Simon 'Ghost' Riley**

Okay, our pranks were turning to bullshit.

Meat couldn't come up with anything, so we were basically losing this war. We were not losing to a pretty girl, and her evil minions. Meat was pretty pissed when he figured out that our graffiti plan bombed, and he punched a huge hole in the wall. "Damn it! Okay, we are going to have to stoop so low, that they won't come up with a plan until they recover!" Flame suggested. Nods of approval erupted through the room. Scarecrow just stared at the floor, a look of pain in his eyes. "Let's whip out the paint guns, and set a trap at the mess hall. Maybe a small one after lunch. And it has to be fool proof, so that their whole squad is in there. Let's ask Mactavish if he can call a meeting, and when everyone leaves, they will be crushed!" Meat said. I nodded, as well as everyone else. Hydra rolled his eyes. "They always come prepared, and there's no point in coming on a surprise attack, they'll expect it coming," Hydra argued. "Got a better plan?" Royce asked impatiently. "Actually, I was thinking we launch a full scale attack while they're in their bunks sleeping, and hit 'em with all we got!" I thought it was a pretty good plan, but stubborn Meat wanted all of the glory too himself, so they went into a full scale argument.

"Why are you always being a glory pig?"

"I am not! My ideas are way better than yours!"

"Excuse me, but I am the stealth master of the 141, I come up with these things!"

"I say 'kiss my ass'!"

"Wanna run that by me again?"

"Stop fighting! We are going with Hydra's plan because he hadn't had a turn!" Royce finally interrupted. We began gearing up for the attack, loading up the paintball guns, and the night vision goggles. This was going to be sweet!


End file.
